nexttopmodelfandomcom-20200223-history
Next Top Model. Cycle 7
Next Top Model:Nick/Disney Edition Cycle 7 This the seventh installment of Next Top Model. It is the Nick/Disney edition featuring female stars from Disney channel and Nickelodeon competing to become the next top supermodel. The show is hosted by Kim Rhodes with judges, Raven Symone, Hiliary Duff, and Phil Lewis.The prizes were a Covergirl contract, an Armani campaign, the cover of Vogue Italia and a contract with IMG. This cycle's theme was "Lucky number 7" Nicole Anderson won the competition. Episode summaries 'Episode 1' The chosen thirteen girls were immediately moved to the top model house where they briefly got to know one another. They were then taken to a resort where they met with Jay Manuel and supermodel Erin Wasson, from whom found out that they were to participate runway show presented by J. Alexander. They were to walk while inside a plastic bubble on a twelve inch-wide runway over water. Before the fashion show, the girls were introduced to Russel James, the photographer for their photoshoot. Most of the contestants pleased Alexander and Wasson with their impressive performances. However, Nicole and Carolinewere criticized for falling over while walking. Although there was no winner announced, Aly was hailed as the best performer for her walk. After the show all of the girls received pieces of jewelry from Erin Wasson's collection. At the photoshoot the girls had to shoot nude with one accessory. Most of the girls struggled. At the panel Chelsea, Nicole and Audrey received ultimate praise for their photo. Brenda received a great shot but her film was criticized. Meanwhile, Aly and Allisyn found themselves in the bottom two: Allisyn for not producing a good shot despite her personality and Aly for looking "pretty" and not a model-esque. In the end Allisyn was the first girl to be sent home. *'First Call Out:' Chelsea Kane-Staub *'Bottom two:' Aly Michalka & Allisyn Arm *'Eliminated:' Allisyn Arm 'Episode 2' At the house, Nicole pondered about how she could improve her performance in the competion. Conflict broke out between Debby and Caroline over their room situation. The house began to spilt when Bridgit, Coco, and Audrey took Debby's side while everyone else took Caroline's. Aly was upset at being in the bottom 2 wondering if modeling was for her. Next, the girls were taken to their photo-shoot, where they would be portraying mermaids. Chelsea impressed Jay with her strong poses and facial expressions. Caroline shined with her facial expression forgetting her fight with Debby. Grace failed to impress Jay when he kept saying she photograph old. At judging , Caroline received high acclaim for her emotional-stunning photo. Chelsea and Brenda also both received praise for their unique beauty that translated to their photos. Aly, Audrey and Skai all produced stunning shots but were warned about poor quality films overall, while Tiffany's choice of dress was criticized.Chelsea received first call-out again for producing a stellar, high-fashion photo. In the end, Debby and Grace were called forward as the bottom two: Debby for producing a largely unusable film, despite a decent picture, and Grace for once again photographing much older than she looked in person. Debby was saved, and Grace became the second girl to leave the competition. *'First call-out:' Chelsea Kane-Staub *'Bottom two:' Debby Ryan & Grace Bannon *'Eliminated:' Grace Bannon 'Episode 3' The girls returned from panel to find a drape with descriptions of their makeovers, but not to which girl each style corresponded, causing panic from some, and excitement from others. The girls were taken to the Privé salon in New York, and although most of the girls were satisfied with their new looks, Chelsea was disappointed not to get a weave but instead her hair cut and Tiffany expressed her concerns about how she thought her stylist should be fixing her hair, though she was ultimately happy with the overall result. Aly was surprised that her already curly hair had been straightened and when she told Miss J this he told her that there was a razor waiting for her. However, this turned out to be a psyche, and nothing else was actually happening to Aly's hair, to her relief. The girls took beauty shots for their photoshoot this week.Bridgit struggled to gain inspiration, and Jay noted that she had essentially become a spare part in the shoot. Brenda got distracted easily by her surrondings. At panel, most of the girls received positive feedback from their shoots. Debby stunning shot earned her the first call espically with it being a big step up from last week. Tiffany & Nicole also impressed the judges. But, Bridgit's nerves and Brenda's lack of self-confidence landed them in the bottom two, but Brenda was deemed to have more potential, and Bridgit was sent packing. *'First call-out:' Debby Ryan *'Bottom two:' Brenda Song & Bridgit Shergalis *'Eliminated:' Bridgit Shergalis 'Episode 4' The girls returned from panel. Nicole was glad about place in the competition but wants to step it up. Brenda was angry with how her hair hadn't gotten longer, and she thought that it was the reason she performed poorly in the previous photoshoot. Soon Debby & Audrey got into a fight with Tiffany over cleaniness. Soon another fight broke out between Coco & Aly over the other fight. At the photoshoot the girls had to model British hats. Coco found the theme silly and didn't put much effort into the photoshoot. Aly not getting over the fight found herself distacted. At panel, Caroline was praised for her elegant shot and recived first call out. Brenda, Tiffany, and Chelsea were also praised while Nicole saw mixed results.Aly, Coco, and Nicole were called up as the bottom three but soon Nicole was saved and Aly and Coco were left as the bottom two. In the end it was Coco's lack of commitment that sent her packing. *'First call-out:' Caroline Sunshine *'Bottom two:' Aly Michalka & Coco Jones *'Eliminated:' Coco Jones 'Episode 5' Following her appearance in the bottom two at the previous panel, Aly rued how she was being perceived by the judges. Debby starts to annoy the other girls including bff Audrey. Audrey tries to talk to Debby about but Debby thinks that Audrey is trying to attack her.Soon they make up. At the challenge the girls met J.Alexander for a runway lesson. After the lesson they walked in a fashion show. Caroline was deemed the best and chose Nicole and Aly to share her prize with. Nicole found herself isolating everyone unbeknowest to her so Debby and Audrey decided to read her diary, to find out how she really felt about the other girls much to the others chargin. Later the girls had to shoot a commercial for vitamin water. Skai froze up while Debby cursed numerous times. Audrey began to give Jay attitude on when Jay confronted her for changing her lines. At panel, Caroline, Chelsea and Aly all received positive feedback, but Tiffany received top praise for her stellar commercial, and received first call-out. Skai received the worst feedback, as the judges felt that she was doubting herself, and it was getting in the way of her performance, and she landed in the bottom two alongside Debby, for lcursing numerous times. Eventually Debby was saved, and Skai was sent home *'First call-out:' Tiffany Thornton *'Bottom two:' Debby Ryan & Skai Jackson *'Eliminated:' Skai Jackson 'Episode 6' The girls returned from panel where Audrey is angry about her position in the competition feeling she deserves to be higher calling out numerous girls. Chelsea confronted Audrey leading to a fight between the two where Brenda shockingly came to the defense of Audrey. Feeling betrayed by her closest friend in the house Chelsea begans to yell at Brenda calling her fake where Debby steps in and shockingly so does shy Nicole who's tired of Debby and Audrey's abuse. Caroline, Tiffany, and Aly watch in shock and awe. They are also proud of Nicole. Next, the girls met Jonathan Mannion, their photographer for the week, and learned that they would be portraying different careers. Audrey thought she doing well but Jay kept getting fustrated with her. Jay was disappointed that Chelsea didn't bring the same Chelsea she usually did. At panel, the judges were disappointed with Tiffany's shot feeling that she might be getting weaker. Chelsea produced her first poor film, and her choice of outfit was harshly criticized by Hilary. The judges harshley criticzed Audrey's photo and film. Chelsea and Audrey landed at the bottom two, for coasting and inconsistency respectively. In the end, Mikaela was spared, with a warning to improve her eye expressions, and Monique, whom the judges deemed as a middle-runner, was eliminated. *'First call-out:' Nicole Anderson *'Bottom two:' Chelsea Kane-Staub & Audrey Whitby *'Eliminated: '''Audrey Whitby 'Episode 7' After the final 7 returned from panel, Brenda and Debby are angry that Audrey went home over Chelsea. Brenda continues to otracize herself from the other girls by hanging out with Debby. The girls found bags underneath Nicole's digital portrait, filled with materials related to their upcoming challenge – a photo shoot for “Warriors in Pink”, a cause against breast cancer. The girls met Phil at the shoot, and learned he would be their photographer for the day. Each girl would be representing a warrior and would have to do their own hair and makeup. Before the shoot, Chelsea broke down in tears, but resolved to do a good job regardless. Tiffany was criticized for being unmemorable during the shoot. Aly on the other hand impressed Nigel, and ultimately won the prize – the chance to shoot a national campaign for “Warriors in Pink”, as well as a new 2012 Ford Focus. Backstage following the result, the other girls, led by Debby, angrily bemoaned the choice of Aly winning, feeling that she was undeserving, and when Nicole and Caroline came to Aly's defense, Debby exploded in anger in front of Phil. At the photoshoot the girls flew to Los Angeles to pose in the desert with a car on fire. Caroline let the heat get to her. Nicole alo struggled with her set much to Debby's delight. At panel,Kim reveals that the girls will be going to Tokyo but only would be going. Brenda received amazing critique for her high fashion shot, while Aly and Debby also received good feedback. Tiffany was commended for pulling out an excellent shot, but Kim warned her that her overall film was poor. Caroline struggled with inconsistency in her film, and she admitted she was never totally sure about the concept of the shot. During Nicole’s critique with the judges, Phil called Debby out over her outburst at the challenge, and deemed her unprofessional for airing her personal opinions in the workplace. Debby burst into tears and claimed that Caroline and Nicole started the altercation which Kim believes. Nicole and Caroline find themselves in the bottom and Caroline misses her trip to Japan. This was a contorversial descion as fans were angered that Caroline was eliminated when Kim was not there to witness what happened. *'International Destionation: Tokyo, Japan *'''First call-out: Brenda Song *'Bottom two:' Caroline Sunshine & Nicole Anderson *'Eliminated:' Caroline Sunshine 'Episode 8' It's down to the final 6 and the girls on their way to Tokyo. Most of the girls are angry that Caroline was eliminated blaming Debby for lying. The girls decide to ignore Debby in their trip to Japan. Soon Debby can't take it anymore and breaks down. The girls go to their house where they meet Jay who takes them on a tour of Tokyo and then to their photoshoot. Nicole begins to let the stress of the competiton take a toll on her. Tiffany gets fustrated when Jay keeps criticizing her. Next, the girls were taken to a cemetery where they would be posing in coffins. The girls would be wearing couture dresses designed specifically by Michael Cinco for each girl. Debby soon got emotional when she thought wasn't doing well. Jay gave her words of encouragment and she did better. At the panel, Aly swept the board, with the judges loving her stunning high fashion shot. Tiffany had a strong picture, but was warned that she was going down. Brenda and Chelsea recieved mixed results. When the judges criticized Debby she began to cry showing a new side of herself to everyone. The judges were disappointed with Nicole because depite a stellar photo her film was weak. While backstage Debby predicted her demise and apologized to the other girls which they all accepted. When they got back to the judging room Tiffany recieved first call-out and Nicole & Debby landed in the bottom 2 where an emoitional Debby was sent home. * First call-out: Aly Michalka * Bottom two: Debby Ryan & Nicole Anderson * Eliminated: Debby Ryan 'Episode 9' The final five girls arrived home and they're surprised that they miss Debby saying that she had a major improvment in Japan. Nicole and Tiffany fear that their performances are going down.The girls went on go-sees in the busy streets of Tokyo. All the girls came back on time for the first time in the history of the show. In the end Nicole won the challenge and shared her prize with everyone. At the first photo shoot the contestants had to model Geishas. Tiffany struggled as Jay noted that she was not as strong as she was in the beginning of the cycle. Brenda also struggled to be creative. At the second photoshoot the girls portrayed Japanese dolls. At panel, the girls were introduced to Franca Sozzani, editor-in-chief of Vogue Italia, who was the guest judge for the week. Chelsea, Nicole and Aly were all praised for strong shots, with Aly finally being told that she stood out, with her shoot being completely different from the other girls. Tiffany received mixed comments on her shot, and was warned that her film was not that strong, while Brenda was criticized for lacking energy in her shot. Eventually, Chelsea received the first call out for her excellent shot, followed by Nicole and Aly. Tiffany and Brenda were called forward as the bottom two, Tiffany for not performing as well as some of the other girls, and Brenda for being inconsistent from week-to-week, and lacking confidence. Ultimately, Brenda was eliminated and Tiffany was spared. * First call-out: Chelsea Kane-Staub * Bottom two: Brenda Song & Tiffany Thornton * Eliminated: Brenda Song 'Episode 10' The day after returning from panel, Miss J. arrived at the top model apartment, and escorted the girls to an informal meeting with Franca Sozzani, the editor-in-chief of Vogue Italia, giving them the chance to ask her questions, and show her their portfolios. Tiffany feared that she didn't impress Franca because she was in the bottom 2 last week. At the photo shoot, Jay told the girls that they would be shooting on motorcycles. Aly was excited for the shoot, but became frustrated when Jay warned her not to be something different than a pretty girl, and consequently her performance suffered. Nicole struggled when the photographer took the pictures really fast. Later the girls portrayed Anime characters where Chelsea and Tiffany struggled when they didn't get the concept. At panel, Aly received a mixed response for her photo, with the judges deeming it not high fashion, something which they also said of Nicole, though they still liked her picture. Tifffany also had a decent picture, but the judges again worried that she was not a standout. On the second picture everybody was praised. Nicole impressed them the most with her high fashion shot, and she earned the first call-out. Tiffany and Aly were named as the bottom two, both for control issues – Aly for being too controlling in her face at her shoots, and Tiffany for lacking the control to be consistent. Ultimately, Tiffany was given a reprieve while Aly was eliminated from the competition. * First call-out: Nicole Anderson * Bottom two: Aly Michalka & Tiffany Thornton * Eliminated: Aly Michalka 'Episode 11' It's down to the final 3 Tiffany the 18 year old blonde bombshell from Texas, Chelsea the quirky 21 year old from Arizona, and Nicole the shy 17 year old from Indiana. The final three shoot hteir Covergir photos where Chelsea struggles to look soft. Next, Kim visited the girls to check how they were coping in the competition. Chelsea became emotional while talking about missing her family, and how poorly she had treated them in the past, and resolved to make them proud, while Nicole reflected on how she had grown as a person in the competition. Tiffany revealed that she had been bullied as a child because of her mom's anxiety issues, but Tyra encouraged them to keep trying to prove their doubters wrong. . The girls then arrived for the week’s photo shoot, where they would be posing in the nightime to highlight nightlife in Tokyo,Nicole was confused on what to do and struggled as a result, but Tiffany impressed Raven with the narrative she came up with for her shoot. Chelsea again felt uncomfortable with the idea of acting sexy, and began to cry mid-shoot after being accused of being overconfident by Jay. At panel, contrary to her expectations, Tiffany produced two beautiful shots while Nicole produced some of her best pictures in the competition so far. Chelsea excelled once again, and was commended for excellent posing, though Raven scolded her for crying during the shoot. Ultimately, Tiffany gained a first call-out, and progressed to the final two. Nicole and Chelsea were left as the bottom two. * First call-out: Tiffany Thornton * Bottom two: Chelsea Kane-Staub & Nicole Anderson * Eliminated: No one 'Episode 12' The live finale opens with the previously eliminated girls walking with the final three. Soon the girls Vogue covers are shown and their Armani campaigns are too. Soon it is revealed that Chelsea placed third. The final two walk their final runway. The judges are introduced and they talked about each of Nicole and Tiffany's strengths and weaknesses. Soon they cast their votes Kim-Nicole, Phil-Tiffany, Raven-Tiffany, and Hilary-Nicole. The girls were called back, and Nicole was revealed to be the winner of the seventh cycle of Next Top Model. * First Call-Out: '''Tiffany Thornton * '''Bottom Two: Nicole Anderson & Chelsea Kane-Staub * Eliminated: Chelsea Kane-Staub * Final Two: Nicole Anderson & Tiffany Thornton * America's Next Top Model: Nicole Anderson Contestants Call-Out Order Makeovers *'Aly: '''Straightened *'Chelsea:' Cut and Dyed blonde *'Nicole:' Cut and lighten *'Tiffany:' Dyed bleach blonde *'Debby:' Dyed Brown *'Caroline: Dyed blonde *'''Audrey: Dyed Light Brown *'Skai:' Extensions *'Brenda:' Dyed Black *'Bridgit:' Extensions *'Coco:' Dyed Black Photoshoot Guide *'EP 1:' Shoot with one accessory *'EP 2:' Mermaids *'EP 3:' Beauty shoot *'EP 4: ' Classic British hats *'EP 5: ' Commercial *'EP 6: ' Careers *'EP 7:' Car on fire *'EP 8: ' Fashion in Japan, Coffin *'EP 9:' Geisha, Japanese dolls *'EP 10:' Anime characters, Motorcycles *'EP 11:' Covergirl, Nightlife *'EP 12:'Vogue covers, Armani campaign